Charged Iron Dragon Slayer Magic
Charged Iron Dragon Slayer Magic '(荷電鉄の滅竜魔法 Kadentetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Third Gen form of the Dragon Slayer MAgic. Created through the fusion of natural Iron Dragon Slayer MAgic and a Lightning Dragon Lacrima creating a powerful variation that can whip out an enemy easily. Description Charged Iron Dragon Slayer Magic is what exactly what it says on the tin. lightning mixed with iron allowing for the speed and shock value of lightning with the brutal power of iron. This gives the magic a great balance of offence and defence in any situation it also negates the issue Iron DS has with lightning. The user of this magic is a real problems to fight against as the iron can makes them difficult to hurt and the lightning makes them hard to catch. Spells Lightning Spells Normal Spells *'Lightning Dragon's Roar: (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō) One of the most basic spells in the charged iron dragon slayer magic's arsenal. By taking a long deep breath and charging the air with magic the user is able to unleash a massive blast of lightning that takes out anything in it's path. *'Lightning Dragon's Claw:' (雷竜爪, Rairyū tsume) This spell allows the user to turn their fingers into lightning coated blades allowing them to cut through flesh and even metal. *'Lightning Dragon's Fist:' (落雷龍の拳, Rakurai ryū no ken) This is a simple punch coated in lightning to add a brutal shocking strike to break bones and stun the body. *'Lightning Dragon's Foot:' **'Lightning Dragon's Stomp' (雷竜のストンプ Rairyū no Sutonpu) The name probaly speaks by itself, the user embues his/her foot/feet in lightning and procced hit someone or something with it. It electrizes the target, if human they may not move for a little while. This spell is a variation of the foot spell mainly focused on an instnat are of effect tactic. *'Lightning Dragon's Axe:' *'Lightning Dragon's Lance:' *'Lightning Dragon's Bull Rush:' *'Lightning dragon's Cannon Ball:' *'Lightning Dragon's Rush' (雷竜の突入 Rairyū no Totsunyū) Another speaks by itself, the user basically rushes at their target while enveloped in lightning, giving them a lot of speed. *'Lightning Dragon's Chain' (雷竜の鎖 Rairyū no Kusari) Does and doesn't speak for itself, the user creates a chain of lightning as long as they desire. They can wrap it around something for support or something like that, or even to temporarily paralyze someone with it. Secret Arts *'Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Ohm Roar:' *'Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Storm Chaser:' *'Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Overload:' Dragon God *'Dragon God's Perfect Storm:' *'Dragon God's Giga Roar:' Iron Spells Normal Spells *'Iron Dragon's Roar:' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō) Is one of the most basic spells in the Charged Iron Dragon Slayer arsenal. First the user breaths deeps an after charging the air in their lungs with magical power can breath out a whirlwind of razor sharp iron shards that shred their enemies and anything it's it's way. *'Iron Dragon's Scales:' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko)is the main defensive spell of this form of Dragon Slayer Magic. The user coats them self with durable scales much stronger than normal iron able to block many powerful attacks and weapons. The spell can also be used in an offensive manner increasingt he impact of physical strikes ten fold. *'Iron Dragon's Fist:' *'Iron Dragon's Foot:' *'Iron Dragon's Sword:' *'Iron Dragon's Spear:' *'Iron Dragon's Club:' *'Iron Dragon's Palace' (鉄竜の宮殿 Tetsuryū no Kyūden): The user stomps both his feet on the ground with immense force, and large pillars of iron will surge below the desired target. *'Iron Dragon's Tree' (鉄竜の木 Tetsuryū no Ki): The user extends their arms in the air, shifting both into iron clubs which ascend high in the air. Suddenly they stop and form a variety of other pillars which descend towards the ground, attacking the target from varied angles. *'Iron Dragon's Destruction Bow' (鉄竜の破壊弓 Tetsuryū no Hakiyumi) - Using a bow and arrows made of pure iron, the user shoots it at their target. With contact, the arrow explodes in various iron clubs. Secret Arts *'Secret Art of Iron: Armory of Death:' *'Secret Art of Iron: Metalpocalypse:' *'Secret Art of Iron: Iron Bull:' Dragon God *'Iron Dragon God: Hadur:' *'Iron Dragon God: Hephaestus:' Charged Iron Spells Normal Spells *'Charged Iron Roar: '(荷電鉄の竜咆哮, Ni dentetsu no ryū hōkō): This spell merges the two elements together barraging the target with a whrilwind of razors and lightning bolts in one glorious barrage of stormy death. *'Charged Iron Scales:' *'Charged Iron Fist:' *'Charged Iron Claw:' *'Charged Iron Sword:' *'Charged Iron Lance:' *'Charged Iron Club:' *'Charged Iron Dragon's Fest' (荷電鉄の催し Kadentetsuryū no Moyōshi): The user covers their entire body with iron scales, and since its dual element, they will gather lot of lightning by being a conductor. Then release it all at once in an explosion. That or various lightning bolts in varied directions. *'Charged Iron Dragon's Cross' (荷電鉄のクロス Kadentetsuryū no Kurosu): It's a sneaky spell, the user will plant some kind of cross like iron-made object and any lightning attack will go towards them due to the immense attraction of the cross. Secret Arts *'Secret Art of Metal Storm: Lightning Armory:' *'Secret Art of Metal Storm: Storm Bull:' *'Secret Art of Metal Storm: Iron Storm:' Dragon God *'Charged Iron Dragon God: Bring fourth the end with lightning and iron:' *'Charged Iron Dragon God: Seal the sinful in a prison of storms:' Trivia Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Yaminogaijin